


Cry Me a River

by Anonymous



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karl is nervous. Vlad believes in him. A fix it fic for those whose souls were broken by Episode 5.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Cry Me a River

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is my first time publishing something sksksksksks  
> But I really had to do it since so many people are hungover Episode 5 and nagkakasakitan na ang mga Pangpangs with all the theories-
> 
> So let's go farther. Much farther. Beyond Season Two. Beyond the Gaya sa Pelikula: The Movie (Lord, pls)
> 
> I know this is really cheesy and goes beyond what would be plausible in real life but what can I say. Our boys deserve nothing but the best.
> 
> \---
> 
> Gaya sa Pelikula belongs to Juan Miguel Severo and to Globe Studios.  
> No Copyright Infringement intended.

2026.

“Vlad? Nakita mo ba yung tie ko?” asked Karl as he fiddled with the buttons of his pristine white dress shirt.

“Your bowtie.” Vlad walked towards the bed and pointed at the black tie contrasted by the white sheets. The tie was so obviously _there_ that Karl was either playing blind or had a case of the jitters so bad he was becoming oblivious to the real world. “Is right here. Teka. Akin.”

Vlad approached the nervous boy- no, _man_ , and began proceeding to work on his bowtie.

“Vlad. Wag nalang kaya akong pumunta? Ikaw nalang proxy ko… sakaling… alam mo na.” Karl watched the concentrated look on Vlad’s face as he worked on his tie.

“Arki. Ano ka ba.” Vlad stoped and looked intently, with all seriousness at Karl. Karl, for the life of him, still blushed at the nickname years after it was established. It was one of the pet names Vlad had taken to calling him, even though he had left Architecture a long time ago.

It was a storied name, one that told their stories. _Their_ story. Karl tried to fight back a smile, thankful that Vlad was too busy still fiddling with the tie to see his response. “Diba sinabi ko na you have to get used to these things kasi this is only the first of many?”

“First of many mo diyan. Masyado ka namang bilib sakin. Di pa nga ako nananalo.”

“Of course.” Said Vlad as he finished with the tie. “And don’t think I didn’t catch you blushing, Arki.” he winked.

“Shhh. Quiet please.” Karl rolled his eyes, but his freshly pink ears betrayed him. Vlad took a step back as Karl put on his navy-blue tuxedo, and couldn’t help but remember how all those years ago, how his first “prom dance” with another man was with a shy, awkward boy in a blue shirt.

“Pogi.” He admired.

“Nagsalita.” Karl retorted. Indeed, Vlad looked dashing in the white tuxedo jacket he was sporting.

“Oh ano. Ready ka na ba? I’m driving. You’re too tense to be behind the steering wheel.”

“Last one.” Karl reached into the drawer of his bedside nightstand and pulled out a small blue box. In it, was a golden band which he thoughtfully put on his right ring finger.

  
“Tara?” Vlad smiled, extending his hand, where there was an identical ring on the same finger.

Karl took his hand.

* * *

“Ma! Pa!” Vlad waved. Two figures in the distance waved back. They were Adelaida and Mario Almasen. The two walked over to Karl’s parents but Vlad was the first to approach. He gave Adelaida a kiss to the cheek, and Mario a form of a bro hug that was a little more intimate than usual.

“Vlad! Anak kumusta-“ Mario started but was interrupted by Adelaida’s squealing.

“Anak!! Congratulations! Proud na proud kami sayo!!”  
  
“Shhh! Ma naman! Di pa ako nananalo baka sabihin nila assuming tayo.”

“Ay nako, Karl. Sure win na yan. Everyone knows that the committee made this whole new category for you because they didn’t want you doing better against big, established names that submitted entries this year.” Vlad rolled his eye as he whispered.

“Actually, oo nga anak.” Adelaida flicked her wrist as though she was about to tell a juicy story.

“Oo, ‘nak. Alam mo ba pinanood namin ni Mama mo yung mga kalaban—” started Mario once again but-

“SHHH walang ganyan tara tara tara tara halikayo dito-“ and Karl dragged his parents by the wrists to the inside of the hall where the awarding was to take place.

Vlad was left behind to marvel at the spectacle. He smiled as he remembered how years ago he and his _Ate_ Judit would talk over Karl the first day they met. How Karl sat politely as he and Judit acted as if they owned _Tito_ Santi’s condo. Now here he was, at an awards night for filmmakers, watching as his husband gently but firmly pull away his parents before they could say anything that people could misinterpret as being other than the words of proud parents.

\---

“ _Ang ibig kong sabihin… ginagawa mo akong mas matapang.” Karl said, intently looking into Vlad’s eyes, his face illuminated by candle and moonlight._

\---

Vlad smirked, shook his head, and rolled his eyes. But he definitely had to wipe away a tear. Or two.

Karl’s parents had to sit at the guests’ section while the nominees and their spouses- or, partners, as homophobes in 2026 still insist on calling them, sat nearer to the front. But as far as award nights go, it was typical. A few “important” people speaking here and there, thanking a sponsor or two. But then came the awards. Specifically, Karl’s category.

“So the Best Newbie Director is a new award established just this year for young directors who have released less than five films! The nominees are: Mr. Karl Frederick Almasen of Cry Me a River!-“ and there were two other nominees.

Vladimir could feel Karl’s grip tighten over his hand.

“And this year’s Best Newbie Director is… Cry Me a River’s Karl Frederick Almasen!” Karl’s head jerked towards Vlad, shock clear in his expression.

“I told you so, Direk.” Ian smiled his signature toothless smirk-smile as his eyes drifted towards the big screens that flashed their magnified faces up front. Karl felt his face heat up. Vlad had the tendency to call him ‘Direk” only during the most intimate, loving moments. “Go!”

Karl fumbled his way towards the stage to receive his award as the crowds cheered. It would be an understatement to say that Cry Me a River was well-received. All the propaganda of the previous administration washed away, one would be surprised how many were appalled at the treatment of Reina Nasino by the police.

“Ay. Ahm. Hello po.” Karl said when he finally took the podium. Vlad chuckled. Karl, while much braver than before, had never outgrown his softboi awkwardness and being slightly _jologs_. It made Vlad love him even more. “Sorry po hindi ko po sure kung paano yung appropriate reaction kasi… I did not expect… that I would be part of the tough ten. Choar. AhAhAH”

Almost the entire audience got the reference leading to hearty laughter and a few whoops of delight.

“Pero siguro po I’d like to start by giving credit where credit is due. Sa buong cast and crew ng Cry Me a River, nagpapasalamat ako. Hindi nabuo ang Cry Me a River kung hindi dahil sa extraordinary talent at pasensya ng mga taong ‘to” Karl gestured at the members of the cast and crew who were able to attend.

“Pangalawa, gusto ko ring magpasalamat sa parents ko.” Karl pointed to the direction of his parents who were immediately featured by the screens up front. “Salamat dahil sinuportahan nila yung desisyon ko na mag-change careers. No questions asked. Mama. Papa. Para sainyo ito.” Karl waved the statuette on his hand.

“And to my husband, Jose Vladimir Austria, who was Best Director naman last year.” Vlad found his face being featured on the screens. Vlad had always acknowledged Karl in whatever award he won, and now to be in the receiving end of that same treatment- he was new to the feeling. He could only look at Karl. “Salamat. Sa lahat. Mula sa mga pa-kape mo kapag crunch time, sa biglang gising ko na may luto na breakfast, sa paghuhugas ng plato dahil alam mong ayaw na ayaw ko… Sa lahat. Lalo na… dahil ginagawa mo akong matapang. Hindi lang sa pag-gawa ng pelikula, kundi pati sa mga kalsada. Kung hindi dahil kay Vlad, hindi ko siguro ipinaglaban yung kagustuhan ko na mag film at walang Cry Me a River ngayon. Thank you, Vladdie.”

Vlad’s heart felt like it was about to explode but he had to cringe at the use of his pet name on the microphone. But still, the smile never left his face.

“At higit sa lahat, kay Reina Mae Nasino, who unfortunately couldn’t be with us tonight kasi may trangkaso raw si bunso. Maraming Salamat kay Reina dahil pinayagan niya akong isabuhay sa pelikula ang mga abuso na pinagdaanan nila ni Baby River. Kay River, I hope you’re resting in peace, baby.” Karl took a deep breath.

“Hindi ko ma… express sainyo yung kasiyahan ko, na lahat ng may pakana sa maraming abuso ng nakaraan ay naparusahan na, either by the justice system or by God na kinuha na sila sa kabilang buhay… At kahit papaano, may katotohanan rin naman yung sinabi nung lawyer na kababata ko. Na maitatama rin natin kung ano yung mga mali, come ‘more enlightened times’… under an administration na di hamak naman, mas malaki kahit papaano ang respeto sa mga karapatang pan-tao.”

Karl was on a roll. The hall was silent, and however heartfelt whatever he was saying was showing on his now stern face.

“Pero sana po, huwag tayong maging kampante. Marami parin ang nagdurusa, marami parin ang naabuso. Ang LGBTQ, ang mga babae, mga manggagawa, mga katutubo, at marami pang iba. Sana po tuloy tayo sa pagiging mapag-matiyag, at matatag sa mga adbokasya natin, hanggang wala nang naaabuso, at naayos o napalitan na ang sistema na hinahayaan ang mga abuso na maganap. Salamat.”

Karl walked back to his seat as the applause continued. He settled on his seat and faced Vlad.

“Ok lang naman, no?”

“Ok lang except for the part na you called me Vladdie ay nako.” Karl, all teeth, smiled sheepishly at his husband as the latter rolled his eyes. “Ipinagmamalaki kita, Karl.” Vlad smiled softly.

Karl gave him a look that Vlad now knew all too well. Karl leaned in, and Vlad started leaning in, too, but stopped himself when he noticed the screens up front.

“Direk. Cameras are still on us.”

“Diba nga sabi ko sayo… ginagawa mo akong mas matapang.” Karl said before finally closing the gap.

And they both recognized well, that among awwws, and the giggles, and the swoons, that the loudest fangirl scream came from Karl’s mother.

* * *

The two young men began peeling their stuffy clothes as they entered their condo. They hung their keys at the hook by the entrance, as always, their keychains old, and battered, yet still recognizable.

Belts unhooked and top buttons of their dress shirts undone, they settled down in a comfortable silence on the old grey couch Vlad used to call his bed.

Yes, they bought _Tito_ Santi’s condo, as he had purchased a bigger, posher one in Taguig years ago. Vlad insisted that they make the purchase- the condo, the fixtures, the furniture, and even the old greying sofa. In Vlad’s words, after all, “this is where it all began.”

“Kapagod.” Said Karl, slouching.

“It’s the adrenaline. Ilang oras ka banamang agit.” Vlad put his arm around Karl as an invitation. Karl leaned in and closed his eyes, resting his head on Vlad’s chest. Vlad contentedly drank in the moment.

“Akalain mo yun ‘ano? Parang kahapon lang hine-Hey Neighbor kita.” Vlad looked at the old and fading Cinema Paradiso poster by the bathroom where he had once pushed Karl against, smiling.

Karl just chuckled.

“ _We’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown.”_ Vlad was stroking Karl’s hair. “ _I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old…”_ he took Karl’s hand and kissed it. Upon letting it go, however it went to his-

“PSSST. HUY!” he found Karl staring up at him mischievously with a toothy smile.

“MEOW!”

\---

That night, Luna, no longer hiding behind a veil of tearful clouds, bore silent and gentle witness as the two young men rode out the last waves of their respective climaxes.

And Vlad was ready for what came next.

You see, as Vlad, and Karl, to his own surprise, learned later on in their relationship that on long, tiring or particularly emotional days, Karl would cry upon climax. Vlad anticipated this, immediately pulled him into his arms and began stroking his hair, cooing softly.

But Karl used the last ounces of his strength to break off and hover over Vlad.

“Mahal kita.” Karl said, tears staining his face. But his smile was there, and couldn’t be described as anything but sincere.

Vlad, knowing how momentous a young filmmaker’s first major award is, how overwhelmed it can make them feel, and recalling every toss, turn, and tumbling they had to make to get where they were at that moment, couldn’t help but tear up as well.

“Mahal rin kita. Mahal na mahal. Sobra. Sobra.” He took Karl into his arms once again.

And they fell asleep. Just like that.

\---

Karl Frederick Almasen had developed a knack for films with strong societal advocacies.

Many more tears would have to be shed, many more battles fought, for those who needed it the most.

But as far as Karl Frederick Almasen-Austria, and Jose Vladimir Austria-Almasen were concerned, the only tears they would be allowed to shed for each other would be tears of joy, and post-orgasm tears.

And for that, they wouldn’t mind crying a river.


End file.
